She Is The Queen of Me
by Raven De Crow
Summary: A sly smile, cocky blue eyes, and a messy right-out-of-bed hairstyle. The King. "Ah, princess," he said while eying me, "Come sit on your future husbands lap." Will love sprout between the future king, Ikuto, and his chosen bride, Amu?
1. Prelude

**(Start Chapter)**

I felt cold rock slam against my knees and hands as I was thrown onto jail cell. Iron bars with rose flowers and thorns decorated into it surrounded three sides of me, while a rock wall, thick with large gray stones, completed the back of the cell. I cried out in aggravation as scrapes formed on my skin, and with a swift turn I stood and slammed my fists against the bars. "How dare you!" I hissed. "You have no right!" Tears began to form and roll down my cheeks. "You..! You..! You snake!" My body hunched and I found myself on my knees, trying to form into a ball. "How dare you," I muttered out, only a faint whimper that even I, myself, could hardly hear. "How dare you," I repeat once more to myself.

When I woke all I saw was gray stone, I heard whimpers, yells, and other vocal distress from everywhere around me in other cells. Tears rolled from my eyes once more as a new pain surged through my chest. I rolled my body over onto my side, looking into the cell next to me where a small child huddled in the corner, her blond hair covering most of her body. Her whole frame shook that even my untrained eyes could see. An aching of sadness burst for this child and a new set of tears rode the indents of my cheeks formed by my frown.

"Honey," my voice sounded like broken cello strings in my ears. "What is your name?" Her shaking became more fierce as she lifted her head, she didn't answer back, nor did I see any more of her face than when I gazed at her earlier form. I sat up, wincing as the cuts touch the rocks, and inched towards the iron wall that divided me from her. "You have beautiful golden hair," I told her in a soft voice, trying to bring my regular bell sounding voice back. She twitched away at this remark, making me voice my thought towards this action of hers. "Is that why you're here, because of your golden hair?" All she did was nod.

I scooted even closer to the iron wall, pressing myself against it as I reached through, holding my hand out to her. "I'll protect you in here, you can trust me, honey," I told her. I didn't move, standing my ground as I slowly gained her trust. I guess it was about two hours before she nodded, moving around the coffin that was placed in the middle of ever cell and cuddled against me, even through multiple bars separated us. "I'll be here for you, I won't leave you."

"Rima." My eyes locked with shimmering gold eyes as the small girl spoke to me. Her voice was small and hard to hear, but it rang just like mine had when I was a child. "My name is Rima." Her voice reached me this time, as I nodded with a "Mhmm," a low humming sound that vibrated from my throat. I gazed at her, long golden hair that flowed all around her small body and a body formed with child features.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"I'll protect you no matter what, Rima."

As the days past, for me especially, the sounds of the others scream became painless and like the buzz you'd hear over the radio on an invisible station. The food tasted horrible, except for the bread which I often gave to Rima. I was glad that I had her company, and I'm sure it was the same for her. She told me stories of the memories she held. She was training to be a fire juggler when she was stolen away from her family, only to be sold to this evil place. She knew some things, and hoped to study once she got out. I promised her I'll help her out, and that I eagerly awaited to see her skills.

"Female, you're coming with us." I looked over to the entrance of my cell where a man was standing, leather covering his body like armor and a bad hair cut, might I say myself. He didn't open the door, just stood and glared at me, though it didn't live long due to a evil smile. "You're quite a looker now that I actually look, if the king wasn't the one who was expecting you..." He paused looking upon my body again like a hungry hyena. "I wouldn't be able to possibly control what I would do to you." He lowered his voice as he said this, making me flinch away.

"I won't leave without this girl," I told him, glaring at him, and to prove my point I shove my arms through the bars, holding Rima close. "I refuse anyones request, even the kings, if she does not come along with me." He let out a "chh" sound and turned from my door, and to Rima's. The child wrapped in my arms flinched as a squeak turned our attention to her door, opening.

"Come on brat." She looked to me, and I gave her a push toward the door. I nodded and she ran for it, though cautioned herself around the guard whom grabbed her by the hair. I screamed at him to stop but he didn't, only to approach my door, and open my door. I cautioned myself as well, he shoved the girl at me. "Finally," I heard him say under his breath.

Wrapping my arms around Rima's legs I lifted her so that she rested against my chest. She shook again, her arms wrapped around my neck, holding onto me tightly. We walked up stone stairs and through another iron gate. Light hit us and my eyes shone with a bright white. I didn't move until I was shoved. Blinded I walk forward, stumbling but holding onto this dear child. My eyes fully adjusted and I gazed upon tall walls and large doors made with silver rims.

We entered and immediately turned left instead of walking through layers upon layers of blue silk. The guard said something about needed more appropriate attire, and a bath for both of us before thinking of getting near the king. It was the first door on the left that we entered, I passed the guard that led us here, only for him to turn and lock us in this room. This room was like a bedroom, bed, dresser, trunk, bath, and blankets upon blankets with pillows sprawled.

"La- Oh, ladies," a young girl said as she turned a corner from somewhere I could not see. She couldn't be older than twelve with short light brunette hair tied into two side tails and golden eyes, similar to Rima's. "I am a maid here," she told, "I will be giving you two baths."

This girl introduced herself as a maid, but once giving our bath and we talked, she re-introduced herself as Yaya. She also gave us our cloths, and dressed us with jewels and gems. I, in a long skirt made from layers of Satin and Chiffon that even in light shown my legs, with a gold thick belt that wore my hips down from the weight. There was also ankle bracelets from strong string with gems dangling. A long sleeve shirt that only lowered half way between my belly button an breasts. The sleeve ran along my arms constrictively, around my wrists were thick gold bands like the one around my waist. Around my neck hung a necklace with gems hanging and a thick gold one almost constricting my throat with red triangles matching my clothing. As I gazed at myself in a reflection the only thing that seemed out of place were my honey eyes, much warmer than the cold accessories.

Rima had a much similar outfit, though much more concealing. Tan pants that ended with gold rings around the area below her knees and a short yellow sleeve that ended below her waist line and a golden silk scarf wrapped around her waist. Two thick gold bracelets around her upper arm must have weighed her body down, though she stood at attention. Two beaded necklaces were wrapped around her petite neck. My outfit shone my curves and breast off, meant for a matured woman while hers were clearly meant for children. It fit us.

We were pushed out of the room and sent to where we first entered the hall. Once again we were shoved by guards, thrown through the silk. It was a few minutes of silk rubbing against my cheeks and I held Rima's hand before I even began to see the shadow of a thrown, and people. I first noticed how many women there were, the few men, then the floor, checkered with a dark blue and white, the many rugs, blankets and pillows, finally my eyes fell onto the king.

He lacked a shit showing off his skin which was tones and mildly buff. He had 'pecks' which in term were muscular man boobs made from muscle, not fat. The etched abs, four, almost six ab muscles and the way his torso curved in before his hips. He had an absolutely flat body, which was good seeing as he didn't have a whine belly. He was sitting with one leg crossed onto his other which was place regularly, wearing the same style of pants that Rima wore, black with blue rims and thick silver around this legs. He also wore beads around his neck, many blues, silvers and golds. His face was angular, a grown man's face filled with mischievous knowledge. A sly smile, cocky blue eyes, and a messy right-out-of-bed hairstyle. The king.

"Ah, princess," he said while eyeing me, "Come sit on your future husbands lap." He patted a leg, smiling widely. I held Rima closer to me, glaring at the evil sitting in front of me.

"I. Will. Not." I etched venom into every word, holding a small silence between to add more affect to the distaste I felt towards sitting on his lap.

He made a hand motion then said, "Then dance for me." If I didn't get the threat in his voice I felt it in my back. I set my gaze behind me to find a guard pointing a spear towards me, poking my back lightly as if telling me to step forward. I look to Rima, who's gazing around the room in wonder, and in terror. Biting the inside of my cheeks I crouch down to Rima's level, looking into her eyes. I then gazed back to the king who seems very amused. I ask him where the child will go while I dance, leaving no hint of venom out. "The child is yours?" He seemed surprised at this notion, almost revolted.

"No," I tell him. "But you can say that I've adopted her to be my own, so if anyone lays their hands on her, be it filthy or clean, I will not hesitate to place sin upon myself and deal with them." I glared at him wholeheartedly, hissing and nearly bearing my teeth in a threat like manner. He just broke out into a laugh, which boomed and echoed through the room and high ceilings. He waves his hand, pointing to a pillow close to where he was sitting upon his thrown. Rima didn't leave my side to walk over there by herself, so I escorted her, not without glaring at the king once more before I went into the open area I'd once been standing before.

"Dance," he instructed, music slowly lifting into the room. Before I moved a foot, I felt the beat of the drums, the pound of the strings, and the rhythm of the horns. I ran my fingers through my long, pink hair, moving it to the side as I took my first move. I stood onto the balls of my feet, arching my back as my hands reached for the heavens, wrists overlapping the other. My first step was rigid, and I nearly fell, though caught myself with a twist and a flip. The metal around my hips and wrists were really holding me back, not having gotten used to them yet. I ran another shaky hand through my hair, and took another approach to it all. I moved into a belly dance with serpent like body rolls, swinging of the hips, and flowing hand movements. It took me a lot of concentration not to scowl the whole time, so I tried as hard as I could to feel the music with my whole heart. At the final heavy pound of the drums I flipped my hair, lifting my left leg into a arch, and letting my arms fall behind me. I felt like glass broke around me, a huge power flowing out of my body as the music finally drone out into silence.

I brought my eyes to the king after I swung my hair behind me once more, only to meet eyes filled with amusement and shock. I heard a whistle to my left, and found a brunette red sitting next to a girl with long blond hair, more yellow than Rima's gold. He had no shirt, like many of the other few boys in the room, and green eyes. He wore a grin that seemed warmer than any grin I'd seen from the king. The woman had purple silk skirt with a top that only covered her breasts, gold coins were a decoration to her clothing. Her purple eyes shone, but to me in hatred.

"You've got a magnificent body there, king. I bet she'll be a fun one, if you know what I mean." He laughed, while the king just chuckled.

"And to be able to dance for so long, move in ways like that, and even not breaking a sweat. She'll be a fantastic vessel for an heir," a man with green hair, angled, with glasses hiding his green eyes said. Might I add, being the only man with a shirt on. A maid, which when looked closer upon was Yaya, was kneeling in front of him, offering tea, but left quickly after a wink was given between the two. It seemed their passion was unnoticed by others, opposed I. I didn't miss on the idea he made towards me being a "vessel" not a "woman with child" or any other kind of wording.

"You may move into my quarters then," He said, sending a smirk my way. "Aren't you pleased? No more living in the dungeon."

I wasn't pleased. I'd rather be in the dungeon than near this guy. At least in my cell there were bars between the two of us. "What about the child? I will do no such thing unless the child is with me, taken care of like you'd wish your own heir to be taken care of." I looked over to where Rima was, sitting on her knees in a proper way. It almost looked as if she were trying to sink into the walls and vanish.

The king interrupted into laughter once more. "If you didn't make it clear before then you sure made your case just now." I felt his gaze on me once more. "This child may be your pet, do with her as you will." I bit my tongue before I could make a sneer comment towards him about the "pet" comment he made. He made another hand movement, and I do admit I became curious until two firm hands locked onto my shoulders. "They will take you two to your new room, please make yourself comfortable and do not fear to ask anything of the maids." I was pulled back and turned before I could see what was going to happen to Rima. I turned my head, looking to find her. She was still sitting, looking around in panic.

"Rima!" I called out, "Come here honey, trust me." Her gaze locked with my own and in an instant she was on her feet and running towards me. I nocked the guards away, giving them dirty looks as I picked Rima up in my arms, holding her close to me once again before being escorted out by angry guards.

When we got to a room with pure gold door the guards shoved us into the room, knocking me to my knees. I laid Rima down and turned, glaring at the retreating evil smiles the guards wore. I pounded my fist into the ground, having dealt with this multiple times, having me thrown in jail because I'd run away and I needed some "time out." Now I had Rima though. I couldn't afford to be thrown in jail and let whatever happen to her.

"What do we do now?" She asked. I just sent her a week smile.

"Do whatever we have to do to survive." I stood, walking over to a pile of cushions and blankets, sitting down and laying back. "Ah, I wonder what'll happen now that I'm not trying to run away?" It was rhetorical but it brought on a line of questions from Rima, some that I didn't want to answer, others that I gave short answers to. The small girl fell asleep in my lap as I stroked her hair, running my fingers through. I smiled down to her, hardly noticing when the doors opened and the king had walked in.

"I didn't know you could smile so sweetly." Shocked, my head shot up glaring at him. "And she's back." He looked annoyed compared to before where there was just a hint of true genuine smile behind his smirk. He laid down on his bed, sprawled down, his arms behind him head. I decided that if I stared to long at him my eyes would fall out of their sockets so instead I directed my gaze down to Rima, a smile automatically forming upon my lips. "You know," I heard the kings voice call out, "We can have one just like that, except maybe even cuter." When I looked over to him there was a small smile on his lips, sad eyes, and an almost pained expression planted on his face.

I looked away, shocked, and a little embarrassed. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks. "Don't be stupid," I muttered, "I still hate you." When I looked back to him his back was to me, though I could visibly see the tension in his back, which was also muscular. Another blush came to my face, and I couldn't believe I was going to do this. "K-King, don't you think you need to relieve some tension?" I had smoothly moved Rima off of my lap, letting her rest on the cushions by herself, as I leaned on my hands, palms down and one knee on the bed.

He turned his head towards me, only to give me a sly smile. "Does that mean you want to?" A deep blush formed on my cheeks and I shoved him back down, making him lay on his stomach.

"Don't talk nonsense or I won't," I said before sitting on his butt, my legs on both sides of him. "Now relax, okay?" He let out a laugh as he pushed himself up, me with him, and moved his arms from underneath to his sides. I began to rub his back, first along his spine, rolling the balls of my palms into the indents of each vertebrae. He liked it really rough so it was a workout for me and a relaxer for him.

After fifteen minutes he was asleep, snoring lightly beneath me, but I continued until every knot in his back was released, and muscles relaxed to a smooth water feel. When I was getting off of him I was only dragged back when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He rolled onto his side and cuddled close to me. I closed my eyes too tight that tears began to form, or that is what I was convincing myself. He smoothed my hair out, humming softly to me as I cried for no apparent reason, shaking in his arms.

"Shh, Amu, you're safe here."

When I woke up I was intertwined with the king deeply. Our legs crossed each other, not leaving my notice that my skirt had ridden up. his two strong arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. His face buried in my neck and mine in his hair. A deep blush crossed my face as I tried to move away from him, though was refused this as the hold around me became tighter.

"Ow, you're hurting me, let go... Please!" My voice rose from a whisper to a near yell.

"Not until you call me by my name," he said in a stern voice, grumpy from having to wake up.

"I refuse, king." He tightened his grip, a gasp released from my mouth as I tried to breath. "I... I ca... I can't breath," I tried to say. He didn't give up. "I... I can't br... Ikuto I can't breath!" I yelled, letting out a huge gasp of air as Ikuto released me. I rolled over, lifting myself up on my hands and knees as I tried to breath evenly.

"Amu?" my gaze wandered to where Rima was standing, which was right there at the bed side. "Where's the bathroom? I gotta pee." I sighted, getting up, taking her by the hand and showing her to the bathroom, which was two of six different doors in the room. I yawned as I stood by her side, letting her pee. Even though she said she could do it alone I wouldn't let Ikuto walk in when I wasn't looking... And I wanted to splash some water on my face.

When I exited the bathroom Ikuto... Which I was now trying to call him so I could get used to his name, was sitting against the headset of the bed, groggy. A maid was next to him nodding as he told her something I couldn't understand. When she turned I was surprised once more that it was Yaya, though this time I was sure I was getting her back image in my head so I could know next time.

"Princess Rima, would you like to search the castle and town today? In town if you see anything you fancy we'll get it for you okay?" When the girl looked at me, then to Yaya, she added, "Oh, it'll be just us. Little sister day. The king would like some alone time, he's said, with his princess." She winked, making a blush form swiftly on my cheeks as Rima looked on confused.

"It's okay, Rima. Yaya is someone you can trust," I said smiling at her. Her cautious gaze went between Yaya and us two adults. She slowly nodded and left with her, holding hands as they left. I was left standing in the middle of the room, just looking at my bare feet. When I let my gaze stray to Ikuto, he was smirking at me. He lifted his hand, his index figure beckoning me to him. I slowly walked over to the bed, crawling up to him when he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"Why do you always seem to run away before I can ever do this with you?" He asked. I looked away from him, not answering. "Maybe that's why I held on so tight to you last night, didn't want to let you leave like you've done all those other mornings." Stubbornly, I looked at him, just out of the corner of my eye though. He looked so sad, and I had no clue why... "Why? I've been trying to be with you for the past four months and all you do is run away?" He was extremely frustrated, letting one hand leave my waist only to run through his hair.

"I've never wanted to be here, you know that." His face broke into pure sadness as I said this. "I never wanted to be a pet to some spoiled king." I looked at him this time, and it was as if everything in his world broke down. His eyes were watering, cheeks flustered, a frown planted on his features, and a sideways glance, refusing to look at me. "I never wanted it," I told him once more.

"Well," he began, "It's just too bad that this spoiled king fell in love with a woman who'll never love him back." He pushed me away from him, sending me flying back into the matrices, as he stalked off out of the room. I sighed, rolling off the bed and walked over to the balcony, looking over a beautiful rock garden, and beyond that, a wall, and beyond that, many more walls. But far off in the distance was a forest, and on the outskirts of that... where I came from and knew, the regular world from all of this bullshit.

It's the twenty-first century and this little area of some part of the world still lives in King and Queen land. Not only that but it's just messed up! Everything outside this castle is normal like the rest of the world, but this place, no! It's just so bizarre. Everyone dresses in a mix of Indian style and Egyptian. Cool style, sometimes yes, in the winter when it sometimes gets really cold I'm really glad that there's tons of blankets. For some of my life I just lived in the market, most in the real world... And for the last four months, here, in the palace.

Uug!

I don't want to be here anymore... Even if the king himself said that he l-lo-lo-loved... Me...

**(End Chapter)**

Woo Hoo, new story and a new adventure! The first chapter is lock full of detail so I hope a lot more fun will happen. :) Will probably rated M later, just a heads up. If you're wondering about other characters, they'll be introduced at another time, Amu's full situation, at another time... Ikuto being king... well that'll be an easy one to explain maybe in the next chapter... :) Look forward to it.


	2. Half the Man

**(Start Chapter)**

It wasn't something I enjoyed as a hobby, nor was it dreaded work. This was more like mandatory life or death. I didn't have a choice on liking it or not. Sometimes this was enjoyable, but of course there was things I didn't like about it. Right now for instance was one in between the two. I liked learning and sharing my opinion on how to improve life for our civilization and the well being for those who live within it. Though I disliked the lack of movement for hours. I always kept a glass of water near by in case of emergencies such as dozing off or thirst. Both could be cured with a little iced water.

"Ikuto," A man with a military cut said, grabbing my attention away from my ice-cubes. "What are your thoughts upon this?" This old man couldn't trust me if his life depended on it. Never thinking I was paying attention.

"I think we should bring more awareness to our local shops and businesses instead of the big companies that we share with our surrounding brothers and sisters. They are important, but because they are "large corporate" they need little help for money. However for the small local businesses which are only known locally in their little neighborhoods are having a harder time keeping up. Giving help to those families and the ones who are barely making by is my first priority. We need to ensure happiness within our own land before we worry about our rich neighboring brothers and sisters." Shocked eyes landed on me.

"But how can we do that? Isn't it the little businesses that are becoming the downfall for themselves?" This person who spoke up now was a woman with long blonde hair that I'd recognized as one of those "larger corporate" dogs.

"I agree with her for once. Isn't it their own fault if they can't get business to survive?" The man who had questioned me earlier spoke, giving a sheepish glance to the woman, then a stern, "I want answers" look towards me.

"All they really need is word to get out. Many people in this age aren't good at trying new things. All we need is to get a good, honest word out and make sure that enough people know of these shops. Homemade is better than something that is just traced over and over again, I've heard." I said the last part looking towards the blonde with a smirk, knowing this would bruise her ego.

"How? How would you get word out though?" She yelled, hands slamming against the desk that separated us. Her face was red with rage.

"Like you are to your company, I have dogs of my own who are fast gossipers. They could spread word faster than you'd believe humanly possible." I rested my elbow on the table, and my check in my hand. A triumphant smirk forming my lips as many soft whispers spread through the room and the blonde woman and military cut male gazed at me with shock. "Let's continue onto our next topic now. It's agreed that I'll send word out, and if the small businesses are still struggling by next months meeting, we'll see what the higher corporations have to say." A wave of nods shot through the room like a wave, small mumbles of, "Yes," and "Okay," rolled with it.

After the long meeting I climbed into the back of a 1966 dark blue convertible ford mustang with white leather seats and silver outlining all the details. Kukai was in the front seat smiling widely with Utau next to him. Kukai was a red-brunette, spiky-hair, green-eyed, sports fanatic friend of mine that I'd known since I was young. Utau was my sister who had long blonde hair and shimmering violet eyes. She was courting Kukai and Kukai her, a decision made by our father and mother that threw Utau into a tantrum anytime she had to spend time with him to bond and strengthen their relationship. After many years she'd finally settled to the conclusion that he was a cool guy and she didn't really mind the fact that they'd be wed. Kukai was always stoked about the idea. "Got a hotty," as he put it.

They were wearing "normal" cloths. Kukai in a green, baggy long sleeve sweatshirt and baggy blue jean shorts with faded markings in the center of the leg. Utau was wearing white shorts that showed off her legs, and a low-cut light purple tank top. She also wore a white hat, holding most of her hair inside so that her hair seemed just a little shorter than it was. In the back of the car was another girl from the palace who wore long gray skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt that was black and had a large silver star on the front. She had brunette hair that curled around her face. She was my current "comfort" until we got back to the palace because Amu had ruined my mood before I could ask her to accompany me. I just leaned my head against the girl's shoulder, wishing it'd fill me with warm confidence and soothing calm, but no such things came. If it wasn't Amu, all I'd feel would be the coldness of loneliness.

The drive from the "normal" world back to the palace was three hours, just like the ride there. Kukai didn't complain once that he had to drive so far just for some meeting that had little importance to him, or the fact that he'd be driving back with some more people without my mustang to find the little businesses and spreading word. I just hoped that I could really make my people happy, though I'd never show it on my face. I doubted myself often, just because of Amu. If I couldn't satisfy her, then how could I possibly satisfy the rest of my people? Loudly letting out a grown, causing the lady next to me shift to look at me, frustrating me even more. I'd just have to think about everything a little later on. Right now I needed to just relax or nothing will get done correctly.

When I arrived I heard loud music everywhere. It wasn't like the more classical music that was played within the castle but a song with a pound in the beat. It was the current "in" fad, pop, hip hop, and rap. I felt a vain almost pop. Sure, I wasn't against this kind of music but I tried to at least give everyone their own sense of peace and the walls of the palace didn't help with the echoing loud beat. I walked further into the castle, trying to find the source. I was slightly expecting Yaya to be the one crazily dancing around, she'd done such things like this many times, but I found Amu. My anger quickly faded to be replaced with a warm sensation of lust. She moved in such a way that any man would be hungry for her.

"Kiss me, Ki-ki-kiss me," she sang along as she danced. Swaying hips. "Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction." Her back was to me as she danced. She body rolled back, then forward. They way her body moved kept me in place, though begged me towards her. I leaned against the open door for a long moment as she continued to sway to the music. Nearing the end of the song I crossed the large room to her. The music suddenly took a slower sound to it and Amu's hips slowed to the beat.

I lightly placed my hands on the side of her hips as they swayed, and began swaying behind her. Our bodies moved together, slow, slow, quick. The beat kicked up again and Amu easily pushed me away. Though this only invited me into a tango like dance. I pulled her back to me, and we swayed. Then separated to do small solo moves only to find our ways back to the other. Her body emitted heat onto my own, which was slowly heating up as well.

Then the song ended. I held her close to my body, arms secure around her waist. "Ikuto, what are you doing?" A small blush fluttered on her cheeks, though I was unsure if it was from the heat from us dancing or me being so close to her. After a moment of not answering she pushed me away roughly, and I let her. "Well?" she demanded. Her voice was rock hard, not letting one ounce of her cute charm infect it.

"I came home from the meeting, heard the music and it led me here, to you." I shrugged, letting a small sigh out. I had wanted to stay peaceful with her just a moment longer.

"You went to a meeting?" Her voice said curious but the way she turned away and crossed her arms said stubborn. "About what?"

Shrugging once more I said, "Politics and what not. Wouldn't interest you one bit." A moment of silence passed between us. It was untested waters and slightly comfortable because of it. Either one of us could take the chance to take a step towards the other just to see how it went.

"I wouldn't say I'm uninterested in it," she mumbled out. For once I was kind of glad I wasn't the one trying to take the step forward. "I am kind of curious about your job." She turned her head just the slightest in my direction, and I didn't miss the small blush that seems to cover he cheeks. "Can I hear about it?"

I wouldn't call it a smirk, nor would I call it a smile, but something happened with my lips where they curled up in almost the same fashion. "Okay. Let's go somewhere more comfortable and I'll explain." I decided to test these waters further. Seeing just how close I could get on luck. I let my hand rise, outstretched towards my most precious person for her to take. It was a shy movement, cautious, but after many glanced between my face and my hand she was finally able to put her hand in mine. I would have gladly made some kind of remark about how long it took her but that'd only take me five steps back.

We got to our room, being the most secluded and easiest place to talk, and sat down in the cushions across the room between the open balcony window and the bed. There was space between us, I made sure of to keep her comfortable, and our hands no longer intertwined. I tried to think of the easiest way to explain my job.

"It's a huge pain in the ass," I started with. My arms behind my head and one leg crossed over the other. "And the people I have to deal with are troublesome. They always try to give me problems and try to prove I'm not good enough as a ruler. Always giving me more work to pile up on my already tall pile of work." I let out an annoyed sigh. Just thinking about it put me in a bad mood.

"They don't seem too nice," she said in probably the cutest tone of pouting I'd heard. "But, what was todays meeting about?"

I had to think about it before being able to answer. "Local businesses and how even in a secluded kingdom the "outside world's" economy even effects us. They made a huge fuss about it being the businesses fault if they can't bring in costumers, but because this kingdom relies on those small businesses I argued that I could improve the local businesses reputation."

"What are you going to do about it?" I glanced over at her. She was facing me, had inched a bit closer from interest in the topic, and her eyes slightly shone with innocence.

"You mean what I'm doing about it right now," I smirked as my gaze returned to the high ceiling. "I released the hounds, so to speak." My eyes fell onto her for another moment before quickly going back to the ceiling. She looked confused. "I don't really know how to explain this sort of thing. All I've ever had to do was learn it and be able to use it." Another long comfortable moment of silence passed between us. Sometimes it was this comfortable silence that could give me hope to somehow make Amu mine.

My eyes shifted to Amu when I heard her shifting. She moved closer to me and nearly laid up right against me. "You know, you're still in your business suit," she mumbled, shyly running one finger up the fabric on my arm to where the sleeves were rolled up just under my elbow. "Won't it wrinkle?"

I shrugged, my eyes once more on the ceiling. "I guess." I hadn't really thought of it. When I looked at her again she was gazing at my face once again. My eyes and hers met in an intense stare battle which both of us seemed to be submissive in. Such innocent eyes. I shifted a little to role onto my side and let one hand caress her cheek. It was so natural to just bring her in and lightly rest my lips on her. It was only a small touch but I knew I'd already crossed my boundaries. I pulled away expecting to get hit and yelled at, but received neither. Instead I got surprisingly shoved back into the cushions.

Her lips crashed onto my own like waves on rocks. It wasn't long until a typhoon raged between our lips. Yes, it took me many minutes to realize she was having the pleasure of dominating our kisses, and it slightly irritated me. So in a swift movement I laced a leg around hers and flipped her underneath me so now she was on her back and I was able to hover over her. Our lips never broke apart as they moved against each other.

Her body shuddered under mine when I lightly ran my tongue against her lower lip, then proceeding to give it a small nibble. She was shy about it, which I found absolutely adorable, but our tongues began to move together and I swear I could see stars behind my eyelids. Would I ever admit to any of these sappy things in my life? Never. I could easily get off with teasing her instead of admitting to any of this. It was my turn to shudder when she put her hands on my shoulder and rolled me over so once more she was on top. I definitely liked aggressive Amu.

There was a loud pounding on the door which sadly brought Amu back to her senses and me into an almost exploding rage. She shoved herself away from me, flushed face, to go answer whatever maid had the nerve to interrupt. I sat up, rubbing my temples a few times before just going out onto the balcony for some cool air. It wasn't long before Amu joined me, using her arms to lean on the railing.

"The maid came and told me that Rima decided she wanted some more "little sister" time with Yaya and is going to stay in her room tonight." Her voice was soft, affectionate even.

"So I get you all to myself," I teased, smirking at my own horrible joke that I knew she'd probably find offensive and want to smack me for. She was quiet for a while, and so I stayed in that quiet as long as it gave me sanctuary of a sound mind knowing that she wasn't mad at me yet.

"Ikuto," her voice whispering my name sent thrilling chills down my spine. "What you said earlier today. Was it true?" Her cheeks had a hint of pink, though once again I was confused if it was the cold air that moved across her cheeks, the heat from our earlier kiss or still being affected by the dancing, or perhaps just a shy blush.

"What words were those?" I asked, knowing that any word I told her was true. But I wanted to know what words it was she wanted to know about.

"When you said you," she paused. Out of nerves or to release a heavy sigh, or even both, I didn't really care. "You loved me," she finished.

I moved closer to her, leaning towards her. "Of course." I lightly kissed her cheek, then ran my tongue along her exposed ear. She shuddered underneath me. I didn't move from her, lightly letting my breath fan her ear as I found myself falling into deep thought. I sighed and pulled away from her. "I'll stop torturing you. Sorry," I called back to her as I walked back into my room. I was stopped halfway to the bed when two arms wrapped around me. Surprise and shock froze me.

"You're not torturing me," she said into my back.

"So you like kissing me?" I smirked at my own question. To my little comment she flung herself away from me, only giving me enough time to turn and barely catch her before she went flying into the floor. I hugged her close, my lips on hers in another heated encounter. I wasn't quite sure how we got here, but I didn't want to move. She called out my name softly when I pulled away, still sure that she'd begin to hate me more with every kiss.

I rested my forehead on hers. "Are you happy here?" I just suddenly had the urge to please her in any way I could. If it meant letting her leave, so be it. But I'd find a way to make her come back to me. Somehow.

"I'm not." I didn't flinch away like I suspected I would. Or got remotely angry. I just closed my eyes, disappointed. "But I don't hate being here."

I kissed her. Wrapping my arms around her, I brought us to our feet. I was surprised when she wrapped her legs around my waist and took a higher ground on the kissing. I bent my neck back, happily letting her dominate the kiss. I walked over to the bed, laid her down, and crawled on top of her, all without breaking the kiss. She hummed into the kiss, nearly purring. Her legs moved around me and before I knew it I was on my back, her hovering over me as she once again dominated the kiss.

She laid against me, running her hands through my hair and pulling at the ends. I ran my hand along her shoulders, her sides, her hips, then back to her shoulders. It just felt nice to touch her. She pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, as was I. She gave my hair a rough yank. I cringed a little, rocking my head back so I could follow her tugs to ease the pain. I don't know if it was a mix of pain and pleasure or just a new tingling sensation that I've never felt before that coursed through me now. Amu was biting the side of my neck, lightly pulling at the skin, then licking over the sore skin. My mind was becoming completely fuzzy.

If I didn't do something soon I would probably go beyond her boundaries. I shoved her away, a light shove so I could easily roll over on top of her again. I let my lips linger on hers for a moment longer than was necessary. "Amu," I whispered her name, breathless. She was panting, pink colored her cheeks. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. When I laid my forehead against hers I noticed how hot she was. Sighing, I got up. "You stay here and rest. I'll be back in a little." She did something close to a nod before she rolled over onto her side. I went into the bathroom, turning on the water somewhere between cold and warm.

The water hitting my body felt nice and it cooled down my skin from our earlier kissing. It might have just been that, but it brought on a whole new sensation that I'd never felt. When I got out, I dried my hair with a towel, fiercely rubbing the towel and massaging my scalp. I dried my body and wrapped a nice thick furry robe around my body. I knew I would either be sleeping alone, or even if I did try to sleep in the same bed as her, she'd kick me out at some time. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed where I saw my future bride sleeping.

I felt kind of bad. Amu's temperature kept going up and down, and even though she didn't openly complained to me she would let off the signs of being too hot, or suddenly cold. When she felt hot, she'd begin to kick the blankets away from her, and she's scrunch her face up, shutting her eyes into hard squints. When she was cold she'd drag the blankets all around her and shiver even then and mumble in her sleep. I just stood by the side of the bed, watching.

"I-Ikuto," she murmured. I noticed that her eyes were slightly open, and looking at me. Either way, I was happy. If she's mumbled my name in her sleep or openly called out to me when she was awake, it filled me with an unknown happiness. I nodded my head and leaned onto the bed so if her voice became even softer than when she called out to me, the silence wouldn't swallow her voice. "It won't stop being cold. Why is it so cold?" A sharp pang broke through my heart, and all I knew was that with her watering eyes, flushed face, and whimpering voice, I'd do anything to get her warm.

My next move was never meant to be perverted, but body heat was the only think I could think about to warm her up. Since I'd just gotten out of the shower my body was beginning to feel like it was burning me, and she needed the warmth. It's all I could think about. I flung the covers from her, surprising her far from sleep. I crawled more onto the bed, sliding her cloths from her body as I did the same to mine. At first she made feeble attempts to resist me, but somehow she found out that she was far too weak in her current state.

I crawled under the blankets with her, holding her close to my body. She still shook in my arms, and even though I brought the covers back over us. I found easy sleep with her in my arms, and it was hard to fight it when this felt so right. I only let my mind drift to sleep when I felt Amu's shivering die down, relaxing into my body and touch. I knew in the morning, she'd probably freak out at me, but right now it felt so right. It was the most comfortable that I'd been in a very long time. It made me dream of times to come of flowers floating through the sky, a white dress flowing around Amu's body, a kiss to seal the bond, and our mischief afterwards. Where would we go? Could I really leave the palace for so long right after becoming king? Would she ever truly love me back? Would Amu ever be able to love me the way that I loved her?

My following dreams were filled with younger times. When my father and mother still walked the earth and being a prince was something fun, not a requirement and soon a job. I didn't know I'd have to rule the world so soon. I didn't know I'd have so much responsibility. I didn't know I'd have to be strong for my sister, to show her that everything was okay, when really when I found enough time to be alone I knew it wasn't and I felt like crying. But I never could.

I dreamt of everything. From then till now.

"Son, this will be your land when you marry," my father said proudly as we stood on our highest balcony that viewed most of our land at the hilltop. I could smell the food being baked in the lower markets, and hear the crowds moving around. It was like magic how the wind could carry so much up to this point. "I hope that one day you live happily, having time to yourself. But that time will come later, I assure you. You must learn how to juggle a whole governmental system before you can get that comfortable. My dearest son."

The sun was shining, the wind blew magical scents, and I got to play my violin beside my father for the last time. Father died two days later in a freak accident. Still, no one had a single clue on how it happened. Utau locked herself in her room for three days, refusing to come out to eat. "Not if daddy isn't at the table too," she yelled through the door, tears straining her voice. I don't remember much of this time. I was devastated. Thrown into a zombie-like life. Barely leaving my dark room. Eating only a few bites before leaving the table. I even broke one of my violins. But then everything changed.

Mother remarried. It was the worst eight months I've ever lived. He was cruel and demanding. Hit mother once. And for that I hit him. Utau and I were still morning father at the time, and I saw a hatred grow in Utau towards our mom for quickly marrying someone else. He was assassinated by people loyal to father. And slowly a dark shadow covered each hall in the palace. Everyone was so depressed. Slow moving, uneventful, too quiet.

At this time mother went away and never came back. She went away on vacation to the "other world," the "normal world." It was just supposed to be a nice little relaxing time to get away from the sorrow of her first husbands death, the second husbands assassination, her own daughter's hatred, her son's and the whole palaces depression. But five days after she left a messenger came, telling us of the car crash. She was in the passengers seat being taken back to the airport where she'd fly to the closest town to make the drive back to the palace when a car swerved right into the side of the car. It was painless for her, happening too quick to even notice.

My sister had years to grieve the loss of our parents. I had two days to step up my game, be manly, get over it, and rule the kingdom. I was still a child then. Seven years ago I had been free. Six years, ten months and twenty seven days I was then expected to take a wife, become king, rule over the kingdom and give birth to a son to take over the land once I died. Still titled, "prince" but called "king." I then ruled, doing everything my father did. I had to learn faster and through many endless nights without sleep I was able to become what people expected. My sister cried on my shoulder many times but I did not let one tear fall. A king was expected to have no weakness.

A year passed after my mother's death. I was restless. I needed to get out and have some time to myself. So with a black cake and a hood secure around my head and shroud my face I snuck out for an hour. I wandered the streets of the marketplace. The sweet aromas cleaned by mind of all stress and duties. The cheerful chatter filled with gossip. People running here and there. Children playing in the streets. It was so peaceful to me.

And then I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful. Young still with innocence. She was running around from stand to stand with a basket in her arms. Each time she went to a vendor she asked the same question, "My momma made these. Would you like one?" Her voice was honey sweet and it could make anyone smile. Though it might be that whenever she spoke a huge smile crossed her lips, and it seemed that everyone couldn't help but smile back.

After that day I returned to the market often in hope to get any small glimpse of the girl. Sometimes I'd stay up all night while studying thinking of her, and how obsessed I was, and how I needed to stop. But after two days or less I'd find myself walking the brick roads of the market, searching for her pink hair. I stalked the streets like a feline looking for stray meat someone carelessly dropped to fill my belly. It was then that I noticed a middle-age woman with shoulder length light brunette hair wrapped in a thin blanket. I only approached her after she called out to me.

"Come sit down next to me, child. You seem like a good one, not that they're any bad ones in this kingdom. You see I'm a bit lonely right now. My eldest daughter is off fetching materials for dinner while my husband and youngest are out taking pictures." It was then that I noticed what the woman behind the booth was selling. Magazines and photos. "Come, come. I won't bite. I'm just looking for a bit of conversation." I slid behind, between two booths, and took a seat next to her. "What is your name?" I shook my head. If I told her she would recognize it and I'd be sent back without getting a chance to see the girl I'd been trying to find for the past few hours. "Well that's fine."

It seemed like hours that she talked to me. About her work. Her husbands work. Her second daughter who was "absolutely adorable anyone would fall in love with her." Her face appeared fond and almost dream like when talking about her second daughter but when it turned to her first, she smiled a new shimmering smile that was different compared to the smiles that she used towards her husband and youngest. "My oldest," she paused, though her face shifted from that of a blissful smile to something troubled. "She misses the "outside word," she said slowly. "She's a bright, youthful, adventurous little girl and I'm sure once you set eyes on her you won't be able to see. She has such a radiance." The somewhat troubled look became that of one I'd seen on my own mother's face. Pride. "Oh, here she comes now."

"Mama!" A voice rang out. I swiftly turned, fumbling with my hood because it nearly slipped off. I knew that voice clearly. She came running through the mass of people with a large basket over one shoulder with a variation of fruits, vegetables, and other food nearly falling out of it. "I got a lot of stuff! It's because everyone enjoys your home cooking that - Oh! There's a boy here." She can to a running halt in front of the booth, her wide golden eyes on me. What her mother said was true. She had such a radiance that I thought I might never see anything but her.

"This is my oldest, Amu. The one I was telling you about earlier." Numbly nodding in response to whatever it was she said, I could only think about how lucky I was to finally, formally, meet this girl.

The girl slid behind the booths with the basket and placed it on the wood surface. Though did so clumsily so it almost fell over and if I hadn't reached past her to steady it and push it further onto the table it would have fallen over. "Th-thank you," she stuttered in a whisper, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "My name is Amu. What is your name?"

"Ikuto," I answered without thinking. Instantly I knew I did something wrong. Her eyes grew, face paled.

"Mama," she whispered, instantly getting the attention of the woman who had vanished for an instant, taking the basket with her. "It's the prince."

"N-no!" I nearly screamed, only receiving a few heads to turn. "I said my name was Kotu." I sighed in relief as the two women's faces calmed and returned to a normal color. Amu and I talked for a few more hours, helping her mother with the stand, though I never took my hood off, only giving one toothy smile to the girl I found myself falling in love with as I walked away from her.

Two years passed without being able to go into the market. Being able to see the one who's face never left my mind. With many sleepless nights where in the wee hours of the morning I could take a five minute break to get some fresh air or to take a small nap her face would be there. How has she grown? How is her family? Is she happy? Does she still smile like she used to as a young girl. And on one of those late nights I wrote her an invitation. I sent many invitations, all hand written in my spare time. I would have thought she would be happy and come to see why she was being summoned by the soon to be king. It wasn't until one foul morning when I just ordered a guard to find her in the market place and bring her to me.

She wasn't pleased. It wasn't like she knew me anyways. Kotu was someone she met once and probably forgot over dinner. She arrived beautiful. If not for her pink hair and golden eyes I wouldn't have noticed how she'd grown over the short years. Though unlike her innocent eyes she shone towards me two years before she appeared before me now with hard eyes. She bowed before me and it pained me to see it. If I wanted anyone to never bow before me it was her.

"Stand" I told her. "Please." Surprise doesn't even explain the faces around me. Even Amu was shocked. I had my face hidden in my hand, not sure what I'd do now. I'd gone over it in my head. What would I do once I see her again. "Please come closer." Cautiously she walked towards me, taking one slow step at a time. "Make yourself comfortable. I don't want you to feel unwelcome."

"Why me?" She was guarded. I wanted to cringe.

"Hear me out." I lifted my head to gaze at her. Flinching back I knew she saw the bags under my eyes from weeks of no sleep, the crease between my brows, the longing look so easily seen in my eyes. "I want you as my wife. I want you to become queen of my land."

Eyes wide, body shaking, and hands over mouth. Shock. Yes, she was in sock. Fury soon took hold. "Why me?" she screamed once more.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand. I let you have one week before you come back to the palace to live your remaining life here as my wife. Spend your time wisely with your family." I once again let my head drop into my hand. "Now please leave. I have many pressing matters to attend to."

"You only bring me here to tell me that?" She screamed at me. "To force me to be your wife? I won't have it! I won't have it!" She began to curl onto the floor. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to be married to some cruel man. Not you. Not anyone on your court. Not anyone in your kingdom! This place is only a curse."

"Get her out of here," I heard Kukai whisper to a few guards who easily walked over to the crying woman, picked her up by her armpits and drug her out of the palace. I let out a breath I was holding in. "Prince, no," he corrected himself, "Ikuto." My heavy head didn't want to, but I gazed at Kukai where he stood with my sister wrapped in his arms. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to handle the situation."

"What do you know," I grumbled back.

She didn't know me, she didn't like me in the least, she didn't even want to be married yet. She was still young! I remember how she was first like. She lived in the palace but in the furthest room from where I normally was. My bed chambers and the main palace hall, along with the study. I had little time for her, but I tried. I sent her presents. I gave her the best treatment with the most loyal maids, delicious food, entertainment. All were turned down by her. Only once did we cross paths, and I once again proposed to her. It wasn't romantic but it was proper. Down on one knee, small box with a beautiful ring, a dozen roses in the other hand. Still, she said she would refuse to marry a man such as me.

After that I used force. I was going mad. I was over worked, I was stressed about the kingdom and the still new duties on me, and I was angry that I wasn't good enough for the woman I loved. And I couldn't find a way to satisfy her. I marched into her room one night, frightening her out of her sleep. "What do you want with me?" she yelled as she pounded on my back. I'd thrown her over my shoulder, taking her from her room to mine. I threw her onto the bed, demanding that she stay with her future husband from then on. I was being childish, I knew, but I couldn't stop it. I was mad, frustrated, and still hurt from being abandoned. I didn't want her to leave me as well.

She cried that night, and I did nothing to sooth her. From then one I was the cruel prince I thought she thought I was. Ruthless. She ran away from me multiple times, which ended in short periods of time in the dungeon. Any time I got her back from there, it took her less and less time to run away again. I hated it. I loathed watching her being taken to the dungeons after the guards brought her to me from whatever hiding spot.

It was this time that when I finally looked myself in the mirror I had no clue who I was. I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. He looked strange. Who was this person?

Months passed. And I slowly became someone who I slightly recognized. I did things trying to fit to Amu. I tried to please her even harder. I decided to become someone new. If I'd lost myself after my father passed away, and became cruel after mother left I could become new. Become someone who could easily bend to Amu's needs. I yearned to make her happy. To make her want me as I wanted her. I became someone new. Someone who felt like me.

And now here I am, where I fell asleep next to Amu, nearly naked, sharing heat. Nothing intimate, but something you'd never do with a stranger. I'm sure, while even now in my dreams, I'll wake with a swelling pain in the cheek. Surely Amu will wake up before I had the chance, see how we are and beat me till I'm black and blue, then run away again. I felt myself sigh in my dream, and in the reality that I would soon wake up to.

I was surprised to open my eyes to not an empty bed, but the gold of Amu's eyes. There was something in them. Innocence. Wonder. Curiosity. Though no rage. Maybe I'm still dreaming. I breathe in a sigh, and give her a smile. I pulled her closer to me, giving her a light kiss on the forehead then rubbed my face into her pink hair. "How are you feeling?" I ask, though this is still probably a dream I was still worried about her.

She didn't answer immediately, and when there was a longer moment of pause I pulled away to look at her heated face. "I-I'm fine. Feeling a little better, I guess," she turned her head away. Stubborn girl. "Though I'm still a little cold."

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her so close to me, knowing my body was hot from the strange heat that it took on while sleeping. My arms tight around her waist, I burry my face into her hair, smiling at the sent of strawberries that always seemed to always cling to her. I hummed for a moment, completely content in this dream that I didn't want to wake from. "You know something, Amu," I whispered into her hair. "I'm completely at peace like this. And only you can bring this kind of feeling to me. You're the only person in all of existence who can make me want something so bad. Just want to stay here like this with you." I pulled away just in time to see her blush again.

"I-I-is th-that really true?" Her voice was just below a whisper. I had to strain my ears to catch it.

"Yes," I easily admitted. "It is. I wouldn't lie to you." Her golden eyes told me something that I couldn't understand and I just blurted out words without thinking. "My father passed away when I was young. And my mother soon followed. I'm sure you caught wind of that, especially down in the market. My father was the king, though in much of his time that he had to himself he taught me how to play the violin. It was a passion he had since he was a small child, and I ended up having the same. We'll both be kings. We'll both play violin. We even have similar appearances. I wonder if I'll die young like he did." Amu just gazed at me while I went off about my past which my dream within this dream reminded me of.

"And my mother was beautiful. Utau looks much like her. She was a kind queen. Always keeping her people's well-being in mind. Always too kind. I was broken after I lost both of my parents. I could stay up for a week straight learning how to become king just because it kept my mind off things. Or I'd like to tell myself. But I don't feel so broken anymore. I've got you, at least for now."

"Is it hard to heal?" she asked after many moments of silence.

I simply nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice. "But I don't love you. I don't think I can ever love you." She sighed, and I stayed quiet. This dream was slowly turning into a dark dream where I'm sure somewhere along the lines she will leave me only to wake up to the same fate. Something pulled at the back of my mind, telling me I already was awake and this was reality. She let a cold laugh brush against my neck. "But I do like kissing you."

I chuckled at this. "If that's all it takes to keep you here then I'll kiss you all the time."

She sighed, and I'm sure she ignored my words or passed them off as teasing. "I want to go back. I want to see my family again. And I don't want you to stop me." She pulled further away from me, a pleading look in her eyes but a hidden glare waiting to snap at me if I refused.

A smirk formed my lips as I hooked one finger in her bra strap. I slid my finger from the top of her shoulder to an inch above where the string connected with her bra. "If you promise to come back to me, then I'll gladly let you free, my queen." I pulled lightly on the string and let it snap back into place.

A knock on the door sent Amu flying from me and off to the bathroom with some cloths to change into. I sighed heavily before sitting up and letting the blanket fall to my lap. I could see a tiny sliver of my boxers but didn't care to cover it. "Come in," I called out as I ran my fingers through my hair only to end with resting my face in my hands.

"Is everything alright, King?" I was surprised that it was Kukai who was entering the room and not a maid to give breakfast or something. When my gaze lifted to Kukai, I realized that he probably took the food from the maid when he was on the way here. "Did the princess run away again?" I couldn't tell if he was joking through a smirk, or slightly solemn about the idea from his eyes.

"No," A hard voice came from my left. "I didn't run away." Amu's voice was venomous and ready for a fight. I chuckled in response. Her eyes met with mine and I beckoned her over with them. With a sigh, she complied and walked over to the bed and sat next to me, even let me wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. I kissed her cheek lightly before turning my attention back to Kukai.

"We're going to go out again today to talk to the small businesses and spread word," he reported. "And as usual you have a continuously raising stack of paperwork that I bet you forgot to do yesterday." I mentally winced at that. Yeah, I'd forgotten, and yeah I wasn't at all ready to do it now. "Is there anything else I need to report?"

"Ah!" I remembered Amu's and my little talk as I snapped my right fingers together. "What area are you heading to?"

"Section four," He answered curiously.

"Perfect!" I smiled, though inside I knew this was probably a mistake. "You can take our dearest queen with you." I was vividly convinced this was still a dream. I really hope it still was. The smile on my lips froze. God I really hope this is a dream.

**(End Chapter)**

I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me this long to update. It was only after I submitted the first chapter that I realized I had finals coming up. Even though I had 80% of this chapter already done I had to run it through many edits to make sure it would run together. I know I'm leaving LOTS of questions, I'm sure. This is only the beginning. You will learn A LOT about all the characters in chapters to come. I'm out of college for a few weeks and will be diligently writing for you. I hope that the next time I update will be next tuesday with two chapters. [A think a short chapter... then a longer chapter... or I don't really know we'll find out.] Also, I'm sure there is still grammar mistakes even with all my editing, so be gentle.

Anyways! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got and I hope to hear from you all.

Loves,

Raven De Crow/ Scarlette

_Responding to the Reviewers Corner!_

BlueCielle_:_ Thank you so much! It makes me very happy that you liked the first chapter. :) I hope you can forgive me for not updating soon like I thought I would.

ZammieandAmuto: I hope I tied up some loose ends on Ikuto's end with this chapter. Though I know what you mean. Come on, Ikuto. You gotta be smart when dealing with women. Haha. Thank you very much for the praise. I appreciate it.

Amutox3: Thank you very much. Though I am sorry about the late update. I really thought I'd do it sooner.

amuto-robster: Thank you so very much! I really mean it. Your words keep me going. Haha. I'm really happy you like it. Also the next chapter coming should (if my fingers type what I want them to) be about Rima and Yaya's little "little sister" outing. I hope you liked it!

alchemistlover14: I hope I didn't scare you off from not updating soon enough. I'm really happy that you liked it! Keep reading. It'll get epic. :)

Sunlight Charmer: Thank you very much! I love the enthusiasm. I'll be sure to update faster from now on!

amutofan45: Thank you very much. I hope a little more of the plot is revealed in this chapter for you. The characters are very complex and so the full plot or tendency of the story might not show itself till later. I hope that you'll stick around to see where this goes. Thank you, once more.

Anonymous: Thank you one who may not be named. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope I do not fail to continue to bring you more awesome story.

CreativeJournalist: I will now openly admit I screamed so loud from seeing your review. I'm very pleased that you like this story and I hope to continue to bring you amazing story...ness. Thank you very much for being there for me.

JeraLoveAmuto: Are you pleased? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but please understand. I hope you like this chapter as much as your review said you loved the first. Thank you very much.


End file.
